$ -\dfrac{3}{2} + 78\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{2} = -1.5$ $ 78\% = \dfrac{78}{100} = 0.78 $ Now we have: $ -1.5 + 0.78 = {?} $ $ -1.5 + 0.78 = -0.72 $